warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient BloodClan/Archive 1
RPG Center Events: *Core expecting Scourge's kits *Clan Activity Core expecting Scourge's kits Core purred and licked Scourge's shoulder. "You will be a good father." she meowed. Scourge purred to his pretty, young mate. Christmasheart 18:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- (BC Yes, this Daisy is the one who joins ThunderClan and Moss is the Loner nearby. Scourge is the father, but the two are abducted by Twolegs and taken to live in the Barn by the lake. I made up the name Pelticia. Its pronounced Pell-sha. She will be the kind leader after the fall of Barley's two brothers.) Scourge purred and licked Pelticia, Daisy, and Moss. Core licked Daisy's forehead. "I like this one the best." she mewed. "She is a beauty...but no toms?" he meowed. "Oh well, Pelticia looks like a rascal. She'll be leader someday." "Maybe." Snowdrop cut in. Scourge slinked over to the white she-cat, and got close to her face. "Yes she will, and you will be the first on her list." he snarled. She blinked, her expression not changing one bit. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Clan Activity Tess hissed at Pale. "I HATE YOU! I HATE FANG! I HATE SNIPE! I WANT TO BE ALONE, JUST WITH MINTY!" Christmasheart 18:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willie hissed at Tess. "DON'T GO YELLING AT MY SISTER'S FRIEND!" he hissed. Merry Christmas! o3o 22:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Dove, Willie isn't Pale's brother. Pale is Tess and Minty's sister. Borrowing Willie) Tess hissed back, "YOU AREN'T HER FRIEND, THOUGH!! YOU AREN'T RELATED TO US! YOU TWO MAY BE FRIENDS, BUT STAY OUT OF THIS!" she yelled. Tess then nudged the shaken Pale away from Willie. "Minty, you can stop hiding." Willie meowed sadly. Minty padded out of her hiding spot. "Oh Willie, my sisters are being torn apart!" she cried, resting her beautiful, yet grief-stricken, face on his shoulder. "I don't know, Minty. I don't know." Christmasheart 12:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Oops. I've changed it to Willie having a sister who's Pale's friend. Is that okay?) (Borrowed Tess) Flower hissed at Tess. "Back off of her, okay!" she hissed. "She's my friend, and she may be your sister, but she doesn't deserve to be yelled at, even if you do hate her." She backs up to Willie and Minty. "Can't you see that Minty's upset about this!" Merry Christmas! o3o 13:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Okay! I changed mine, too a bit Yes, Scourge can make cats go evil. This is our version of BloodClan Borrowing Snowdrop) Tess swerved around, revealing a huge, long narrow scar up her side. "Look what she did in battle practice!" Tess hissed, pointing her muzzle at it. Pale leaped ou tand landed right in front of her. "I didn't mean to!" Pale hissed. Suddenly, Scourge leaped down to Pale's side and whispered. "Fight her. Make her pay for yelling at you." Then, he leaped away, snickering. Pale's eyes narrowed as they began to glow. She began to snicker evilly, similar to Scourge's. Minty took a step forward. "Pale!" she cried out as the light gray she-cat leaped out at Tess with claws unsheated. Tess was lying on the ground, spasms shocking her. Snowdrop, like Scourge, leaped out of nowhere. Something white was dangling from the she-cat's jaws. She was patting it down on Tess to cover her wounds! Slowly, she padded over to the glowing Pale. "Ah, Scourge's work, eh?" Snowdrop meowed. She batted Pale's forehead with her paws. The glowing stopped. "If this happens again, bat their head like I did." Christmasheart 13:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop purred at her three kits, which she had given Clan names of Birdfrost, Cloudtalon, and Dreamfall. Her mate, Sunfang, was purring as he licked her between the ears. ☯Silver Bells☮ 20:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- (BC Snowdrop) "They are BEAUTIFUL, Snowdrop!" Minty mewed. Snowdrop purred. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shilva let out a long, soft sigh. She hated it here, but if she left, Snipe would kill her, expecting kits or not. She was forced to live in this torture. Dymitrie made it at least worth living. She smiled. Her, Dymitrie and her kits could eventually get out of her. If they tried. "Dymitrie!" she mewed, and padded quicky over to him. Her light brown mate purred as he saw her. "Yes, my love?"he murmured, licking her flank. "Do you want to leave after our kits are born?" Dymitrie looked at her oddly. "But....Snipe will kill you if you leave!" Shivla shook her head. "We'll sneak away. It'll be better for the kits if they aren't raised in this state of death and terror." Dymitire sighed. "Fine. We'll do it together." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 13:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Sorry, I decided to borrow Dymtrie and Shivla. If you want, during Scourge's soon-to-come war with the forest clans, those two can join Deathbringer's band of Loners, the Light Resistance, or the LR, for short, which will be availible for roleplay afterwards. The truth is, the Light Resistance later becomes known as the United Cats of the Forest, and they no longer have BloodClan as a threat, but discover immortal cats later on as threats to the realistic cat society.) Deathbringer had been listening to Shivla and Dymitrie. I wish I had those guts... I do not want to follow my father's path. Yet, Tess and I have a plan to run away. Maybe these two will join us? ''"Shivla!" Deathbringer whispered. Shivla nearly jumped out of her fur when Deathbringer appeared from the shadows. "Oh no! Its Scourge!" she cried in whisper. Deathbringer looked at himself in the mucky puddle a moment. He did look like his father, in fact, almost an exact replica, except for the red-and-white claws on his single white paw. "No!" he hissed, shaking his head. "No no no! I'm Deathbringer!" he hissed. Dymitrie nodded. "I overheard your plan to run away. I am not going to turn you in." Deathbringer meowed. Dymitrie looked concerned, and meowed shakily, "Then ''what ''will you do with us?" "I am going with you. Scourge is planning a battle with the forest clans. Minty, her mate Willie, Snapper, Pounce, Brick, Moss, Daisy, Pelticia, and my love, Tess, have all agreed to come with us. I talked to Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, about our escape. He agreed that he'll hide our scent by forcing us down into globs of brambles, to make us smell like ThunderClan, and allow us to run away from the fight, but he needs to know who exactly is going to leave." Deathbringer meowed. Tess appeared from underneath a box with Willie and Minty. Minty purred and licked Willie's cheek, her belly slightly swollen with kits, but barely, as Tess' was. Tess licked Deathbringer's flank gently and he purred. Suddenly, Scourge was spotted walking down the alley. Deathbringer whispered, slightly hissing, "Hurry! Look like you're just slacking off for a bit!" They all lay down, Willie and Minty just halfway in the box, their forelegs and heads sticking out, chatting about how bad they wanted to destroy ThunderClan (faking it). Tess and Deathbringer were attacking a rat, and Shivla and Dymitrie were digging in the giant twoleg trash cans. Scourge looked at them a moment, and they stopped to look at him. "Get BACK TO WORK!" he hissed, and bounded back the way he came. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 13:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm planning on having Kuro and Noir joining Deathbringer's merry band and eventually being captured by Twolegs, and then they becoming Zoey's ancestors) Kuro and Noir padded up to Deathbringer. "We want to join as well. We're tired of Scourge," Noir meowed, flicking an ear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shilva sighed as she thought of Deathbringer's message of safety. "I-I'm sorry Deathbringer, but I can't make myself go with you and the other cats. Me and Dymitrie don't want anything to remind us of BloodClan once we escape. You'll be too much, because of how you resemble your father." Dymitrie nodded in approval. "I agree. Me and Shilva want to start our life together anew." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, good luck," Kuro meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Same to you, Kuro." Shilva mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be careful out there," Noir reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know." Dymitrie mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuro padded up to Deathbringer. "So when do we leave?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Snowdrop, Sunfang, Flower, Cloudtalon, and Dreamfall are sick of being in BloodClan, too. They just stayed because they thought it was right for them, but it's not. They will join Deathbringer's group, and eventually be kidnapped and the first two will become the parents of Jingo, while the others change their names and join the group [they were unnamed cats in her group in ''Sunrise]) Sunfang padded over to Deathbringer and the others, his eyes alight with curiosity. Snowdrop, Flower, Cloudtalon, and Dreamfall were following at his heels. "Can we join your group? We thought BloodClan was right for us, but it's not." he asked. Lettuce color=#76EEC6">The Porpoise 15:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuro looked at Deathbringer. "They should come with us. No cat deserves a life where staying with relatives can get you killed, and you cannot defy your leader without being killed," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're leaving as soon as Shilva's kits are born. If I were you, I'd leave before us. So that you don't have to deal with tighter security." Dymitrie mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 17:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good idea," Noir conceded. color=orange">♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shilva nodded. "We hopefully can deal with it, 'cause it's only us leaving." style=color: #CD0000;">Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to leave soon," Noir urged. color=orange">♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop nodded. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( slightly borrowing Scourge) Sheer poked his head in the circle, his eyes glittering with evil. "Dreamfall! Scourge wants to see you. I'll give you five minutes to get there, or I'll tell Scourge everything I just heard!"--WildStorm23 21:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Noir snuck up behind Sheer and pinned him down. "You wouldn't!" Kuro growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ----- Sheer unsheathed his claws. "Try me!" --WildStorm23 23:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- (Finally, the first action this Clan has seen in a long time) "With pleasure!" Noir hissed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, i know. I haven't been on my computer in a long time) "Scourge just wants to talk to Dreamfall. Why blame me for his decision?" Sheer wiggled out from under Noir. ---- "Because Scourge is loco!" Noir grumbled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When Scourge gets angry, he sends cats. And when he sends cats, it means death. Now you don't want that to happen, do you?" Sheer licked his paw casually. ---- "And if I get angry, bones are going to roll, understand?" Noir hissed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look, Scourge. Wants. To. See. Dreamfall. Is that realy so hard to accomplish?" Sheer flexed his dog teeth claws. ---- (Since when did Scourge want to see Dreamfall? I never said he did!) Scourge and Bone appeared, who were scouring for food and ended up over at the area, however not hearing the plans to run away, and Scourge growled to Sheer, "Back off, low-life. I overheard you claiming I wanted to see Dreamfall. Dreamfall, I never said that. Bone, can you punish this cat?" Dawn Before Dusk 22:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shilva gazed lovingly at her kits, which her and Dymitrie had named Timber, Swan and Orchid. "Dymitrie...After they've aged, about 3 moons, should we leave?" she whispered. Dymitrie hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I want these kits to grow up somewhere safe. Timber looks like a fighter." Shilva purred. "All the best to protect his two little sisters." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No,Scourge doesn't want to see Dreamfall. Sheer made it up because he wnated to talk to Dreamfall alone) "Hello Bone, Scourge. Did you know that chicken is faboulous?" Sheer unshethed his claws silently. "It's two of you against all of us! Back down." (Sheer can be very random sometimes) ---- "Hello, Bone and Scourge. We were just talking to Sheer about his mousebrained idea," Noir meowed, gesturing to Kuro. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes Scourge, that "Mouse-brained" idea was about Noir, Kuro, and Cloudtalon planning to leave BloodClan. I was going to tell you, but here you are now. I just told Dreamfall about you wanting to see her to make sure she doesn't leave." Sheer padded up in front of Kuro. --WildStorm23 20:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "What? Us, leave BloodClan? We're dead loyal to you, Scourge, and wouldn't dream of leaving," Kuro meowed. "Plus, we want to sink our claws into Clan fur!" Noir meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How he got the idea of us leaving, I have no clue," mewed Snowdrop. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 20:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um... Oh look! Obamastar!" Sheer pointed his paws in the other direction. He then ran off. (He will disapear.... for now....) ---- "Weirdo tom," Kuro meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leaf padded up to Scourge. "We just found a huge puddle. It's really big and really deep. "I think I might drown!" Leaf jumped up and down. "Silver also found more chicken!" --WildStorm23 23:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 ---- "I'll show you the puddle, Scourge, Leaf will stay here." Silvr padded up beside Leaf. --WildStorm23 22:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Core dragged an apple pie up to the cats who were planning to rrun away. "Yes, I may be Scourge's mate, but I do not agree with his plans. Share this pie?" Icefeather reads minds! O_O 15:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuro nodded cautiously. Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snipe watched his sister's kits play with narrowed eyes. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 16:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi Snipe!" Leaf padded up, sighlty blushing. --WildStorm23 00:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Snipe looked up as Leaf approached. "Hello Leaf." he mewed. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scourge sighed and nibbled away at an old, rotten pear. "Food is food." he murmured. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sheer peeked back into the group of cats planing to leave. "Is Scourge gone? Becaue I have something he can't see! I kinda found two kits," --WildStorm23 11:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Shilva let out a soft gasp, and sat up, Dymitrie wrapped his tail around their kits. "Let me see them." she said, eyes glittering with worry. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 20:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There names are Cloudkit and Whitekit." Sheer pushed them out of the shelter. --WildStorm23 20:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "May I take care of them?" Shilva asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 20:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well... I was thinking Dreamfall and I could...I want to go with you." Sheer said. --WildStorm23 21:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go with us? Wherever do you mean?" Shilva questioned, eyes frantic. ---- "When you leave and stuff." Sheer explained. ---- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 20:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No one was supposed o know abuot that..." Shilva said, eyes flashing. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; ' one house' at a time~]] 20:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well I found out." Sheer said. ---- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 20:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC)